


Sick and Twisted

by Manuscriptor



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, maybe? - Freeform, they are not nice, unapologetically evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuscriptor/pseuds/Manuscriptor
Summary: Jaeger and Kovacs are the monsters that go bump in the night for Quellists. They raid a nest and kill whoever they find.orJaeger and Kovacs being unapologetically evil because they deserve it.
Relationships: Jaeger/Takeshi Kovacs
Kudos: 22





	Sick and Twisted

Jaeger's back hit the wall harder than he anticipated, and Kovacs landed on top of him a moment later. Their armor was thick and heavy and hot but it had already deflected a dozen or so shots so far, so Jaeger wasn't inclined to dismiss it just yet. He was glad it was there for another reason as his sleeve was crushed against Kovacs's. 

Kovacs just smiled up at him, taking a moment to wipe a smear of blood off his face before hoisting his gun up. "Come on," he said. His eyes twinkled playfully and Jaeger knew that the hunt had gone to his head. 

It had gone to his head too. The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins made his heart pound and himself feel alive. It was the best type of feeling. The one that Jaeger lived for. The one that he chased every single time he was spun up. Organic sleeve or Wedge sleeve—it didn’t matter. Adrenaline seemed to be a universal feeling, and Jaeger _loved_ it.

It was even better with Kovacs by his side, chasing that feeling with him. 

They pushed themselves to their feet, hoisting their guns up. 

The room around them was smoky and filled with chaos and noise. They had caught the nest of Quellists completely by surprise, and already, the ground around them was littered with sleeves and splatters of blood and gore. A stray stack was still skewered at the end of Kovacs's baton, a testament to what they had already done and what they were going to do. 

"There, to the right," Kovacs said, already stalking ahead through the smoke and debris. 

Jaeger took a moment before following him, watching the way he moved. It was hypnotizing. Low center of gravity, even weight distribution, careful steps. He moved like a predator because that was how he had been trained. Perfect and poised. He moved like a predator because that was what he was.

Jaeger followed after him in the same way. 

They cleared out the next room, only taking a couple of hits that their Wedge sleeves were able to absorb like it was nothing. The fake black blood leaked out of the holes that were already starting to close. Wedge tech. Amazing sometimes. 

“And you said this was going to be a challenge,” Kovacs said, spitting out a tooth and finally shaking the stack off the end of his baton. 

Jaeger should've seen the bullet coming, but he didn't and he would kick himself for it as long as he lived. 

The bullet hit his shoulder, as whatever Quellists had the guts the fire at him had aim for shit, but the impact alone made Jaeger stumble. His sleeve didn't go down. He wasn't that pathetic. But Kovacs did get a chance to react fast then him, bringing his gun up and spinning around. He was firing before Jaeger could stop him. 

"Wait!" he called through gritted teeth as he righted himself. With a hiss of pain, he reached into the open wound and tore out the bullet, tossing it aside. He glared in the direction the shot had come from. "I want to deal with it." 

They found the Quellist crouched behind a wall that had been blown apart at some point. The younger man was clutching a gun that no longer had any bullets and was already covered in the blood of his comrades. He was wide-eyed and shivering, letting out an audible squeak of terror when Kovacs and Jaeger uncovered his hiding spot. Kovacs stepped in, grabbing him by the back of his neck and hauling him out. There was a moment where he struggled, thrashing with his gun until Kovacs was able to wrestle it from him. And then he was deposited in front of a very angry Jaeger. 

"You know what we do to Quellists like you?" he asked. He towered over the man by a good foot or so, having to lean down to speak to him which left him in Jaeger’s shadow. 

The man was shaking even harder, and Jaeger smirked as he watched a dark stain on his pants grow. It could've been blood but Jaeger would guess it was something else. He didn't wait for the man to answer his question. 

"We rip out their stacks and RD them," he said. "And then we find whatever shitty computer they’ve backed themselves up on and pick it apart. Wire. By. Wire." 

He grabbed the man by the chin, cradling his hand against his cheek in an almost tender gesture. The man was shaking even harder. 

"Unless," Jaeger said, like he was actually considering doing something else. He liked to give Quellists a modicum of hope. "You have any useful information. Maybe we'll let you live. Do you know where all your friends are?" 

The man licked his lips, mouth probably dry with fear. That's how it usually was. His knees were knocking together at this point, and Jaeger liked to think he leaned into his touch a bit, even though his gloves were tough and spiked and couldn't at all be comfortable. 

"Come on," Jaeger coaxed gently. "Surely your stack is worth a couple useless worms. Even you know that." 

Behind the man, out of his line of sight, Kovacs was watching eagerly, waiting for a signal to attack. 

"I . . ." the man started. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked on the verge of collapsing. "I don't know?" His voice pitched up at the end. It was from fear, but it made the sentence sound like a question. 

"Sure you do," Jaeger said, reassuringly, like he was this man's friend. "You know." He tightened his grip. "Now tell me, is your stack worth the lives of a couple of rebels that we're going to find anyway, with or without your help? Or is it not?" 

"Sh . . . She says not to be scared of death," the man squeaked out. "Quell says that death is n . . . natural, and that we shouldn't be afraid." 

Jaeger scowled, shifting his grip downwards and then tightening it. The man choked without air, but his body seemed to have forgotten how to fight back because he went limp. Kovacs was grinning like a madman behind him as he watched Jaeger. His fingers twitched on his gun, wanting a part in the violence but obediently letting Jaeger have his fun. 

"That's where you're mistaken, friend," Jaeger said in a low growl, making sure the man knew that they weren't _friends_. "Quell lied to you. She told you death was natural and good. Death was going to take you in its arms and carry you gently into the void. It was going to be nice to you, because you chose not to use your stack and cling to life. Is that what she told you?" 

The man was choking and couldn't respond, clinging to Jaeger’s arm as he was pulled a couple inches off the ground. His legs twitched weakly.

"Well," Jaeger said. He didn't need a response. He smiled at the man, sure he looked crazed and insane, baring his teeth like an animal. "Death isn't like that. Death isn't dark and peaceful. Death is _me_. Death is me ripping your stack out with my bare hands. Death is me having the skill to keep you alive long enough so you can see me crush your stack before your very eyes. Death is natural, but only because I am flesh and blood." 

He glanced down at the black ichor that was leaking out of the holes in his armor. He laughed and shrugged. 

"Well, _almost_ flesh and blood." 

The man's eyes had rolled back into his skull at this point and he probably couldn't hear a word Jaeger was saying. With a sigh of annoyance, Jaeger dropped him, letting the limp body collapse to the ground and watching as the man gasped and wheezed. He recovered quicker than Jaeger expected. Which was, at least, more fun for Jaeger and Kovacs. 

Jaeger crouched down, shoving his gun under the man's chin and watching as the entire situation re-registered in the man's eyes and he remembered where he was and what was happening. That was almost as satisfying as what Jaeger was about to do. 

"Now remember this face in whatever grimy computer you're backed up on," he said. "Because when I find that, every version of yourself is going to feel this exact same pain." 

He discharged the blade at the end of his gun through the man's neck. It wasn't an immediate death for the sleeve, but the tip of the knife caught the edge of the stack and pushed it out the back. With a look of disinterest, Jaeger reached around and plucked it off his weapon, bringing it to the front and holding it in front of the man's eyes. He was gasping for breath, twitching like fish out of water, but his eyes flooded with understanding. 

He knew exactly what was happening to him. 

Jaeger crushed the stack in his fist. Normally, they were much more durable than that, but this Wedge sleeve had a bit more strength pumped into its limbs and Jaeger used that to his advantage. It was almost as satisfying watching the light leave the stack the same time it left the eyes of the man's sleeve. 

Done with his fun, Jaeger tossed both the crushed stack and the now-empty sleeve aside. He hadn’t lied about finding the other rebels. It wouldn’t even be that hard, since scanning the surrounding area would most likely reveal everyone that had scurried under rocks or ledges. Bugs, all of them.

“Let’s go,” he said to Kovacs who was eagerly waiting for his next command. 

“Next one’s mine?” Kovacs asked as they walked. It was half a question and half a claim to the next kill. The way his eyes gleamed made it obvious that he was going to skewer the next rebel no matter what Jaeger said.

Jaeger just clapped Kovacs on the back of his neck, squeezing slightly. Kovacs’s face was splattered in blood, smeared a bit where he had tried to wipe it away and had been unsuccessful. It didn’t make him look bad, necessarily. “Of course,” Jaeger said with a smile of his own. “Of course the next one’s yours.” 

Kovacs just returned his smile and hefted his gun. Together, they trudged further into the ruins to where other Quellists were hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kissed 
> 
> hey look, i'm on tumblr @manuscript-or


End file.
